Doomsday Clock (FanFTWD)
'"Doomsday Clock" '''is the first and debut episode of Season 1 of Fanmade: Fear The Walking Dead by InfernoFAM. It is the first episode overall. It aired on April 19, 2018. Synopsis "A former business man from Ohio wakes up in a new world, one ruled by corpses." Plot “Doomsday Clock” A black screen pops up, a man says in a croaky voice “Sometimes we don’t get to choose how we live, sometimes, god just does it for us.” Dexter and Catherine are on the side of the road, Catherine is trying to get their sick son, Alex, to drink some water, whereas Dexter is trying to repair their truck. Dexter starts cussing perversely, “FUCKING SHIT! I HATE THIS GODDAMN TRUCK!” Catherine tells him to calm down, and that Alex is “doing it again”. Dexter throws the murky rag on the ground, sighs, and starts heading towards Catherine and Alex. "Dex, I don’t know how much longer we have until someone thinks he has the virus.” “If someone tries to intervene, anyone at all, I’ll deal with it, just make sure Alex doesn't start choking on blood again.” The two of them are taken back by the sudden braking screech of a pickup truck. A middle aged man walks out, staring at the trio. Hey, is that boy okay?” Dexter pauses, waiting to see if Catherine will respond. He eventually does say “No, he’s having an allergic reaction, bee sting, you know?” The man starts walking towards them, with a stern look on his face. Dexter, starting to get irritated, tries to tell him to stop, but is interrupted by Alex hacking up coagulated blood. “HEY! IS HE ONE OF THE INFECTED?!?” Dexter gets up, ready to stop the man if he tries anything. “No, he’s having an allergic reaction, like I said.” The man pulls out a M1911, and starts screaming at Catherine. “Get away from the boy! He’s been bitten!” Dexter slowly approaches the man, trying to talk him out of shooting anyone, on the outside he was calm, but on the inside he was terrified for Alex. “Please, put the gun down, there doesn’t need to be any violence.” “Stop right there!” The man turns the gun on Dexter, finger on the trigger, whilst simultaneously watching Alex. Then, in a couple of seconds, seconds that felt like time had slowed down just so Dexter can see everything at once, the man starts screaming in agony, and the last thing Dexter sees is a muzzle flash, the last thing he feels is his blood pouring down his chest, and the last thing he hears is Catherine screaming for him. Dexter awakes, chest in immense pain, and his palm as sweaty as could be. Dexter slowly gets up, and tries to call out for Catherine, but his throat is dry, hoarse, weak like the rest of his body. He notices a piece of paper on his bedside table, he picks it up, and looks at the writing on it, it was Catherine’s handwriting. “Dex, I don’t know if you’ll read this, I don’t know if you’re still alive, but if you are, me and Alex are ok. The man, he got attacked and… well, I don’t want to explain the rest. I got you and Alex in his car and I drove off, I went to our house and patched you up as best as I could. The army is rolling through the neighborhoods, telling all civilians to get out. As I write this, I’m packing up, they are forcing me to keep you here, in case you are dead. I’m sorry Dex, if you’re alive, please find us, we went to Columbus, they said the cities are safe.” Dexter gets up, almost falling over from his chest pain. He sees his clothes laid out flat on his bed, and as quickly as possible, puts them on. Dexter heads towards the door, but hesitates opening it, unaware of what he’ll see on the other side. The door opens slowly, and Dexter looks out onto their front lawn, and sees hell brought to earth. Dexter see Jacqui, his neighbor, with her intestines hanging from her stomach, walking towards him, half of her face was missing. Dexter freezes, unsure how to react, but knocks himself out of it, and heads towards the truck, the one that Catherine stole from the man. Dexter enters the vehicle, and after a short struggle with the keys, he gets it started, and drives off. Dexter’s face is blank, he doesn’t know what is to come. Deaths * Random Man ''(indirectly killed by Dexter) Trivia * First appearance of Dexter. * First Appearance of Catherine. * First Appearance of Alex. * First (and last) Appearance of Random Man.